


Spare Parts--The Missing Scene by ArchAnt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hired thug gets suspicious of Jim and Blair, they devise an ingenious way to convince him they're harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Parts--The Missing Scene by ArchAnt

A small response to the every episode challenge. Warning - severe lack of plot. m/m 

Disclaimer - all the usual stuff, not mine, Pet Fly Productions, etc. 

## Spare Parts, the missing scene

by ArchAnt  


"There's something odd about those two." 

The sound of approaching booted feet on concrete rang loudly through Sentinel Jim Ellison's ears. Pulling his partner into the shadowed alcove between a row of crates, Jim quickly warned his Guide that the carjacker was still suspicous. 

"Okay, here's the plan," Blair said, dragging the taller man's neck down, and covering his lips. 

The close-mouthed kiss was rapidly replaced by a raging inferno as Jim had his first taste of Blair since Naomi had moved into the loft. He forced his tongue into Blair's mouth, savouring the flavour of his mate and wanting more. 

Jim was aware of but deliberately ignored .... approach, preferring to push Sandburg back against the crates and grind their hips together. 

"Hey, you two... Oh, shit." The enforcer stood watching them for a moment before turning away. Jim tracked his movements back to the small office where he immediately began describing to his boss exactly what was wrong with their two new employees. 

The detective brought his attention back to the body in front of him as a cool hand darted down his trousers, and clutched at his cock. He came within seconds, taking the time to catch his breath before dropping to his knees and releasing his lover's erection from its cloth prison. 

Blair was frantically rubbing against his face, trying to find the necessary friction to send him over the edge and almost choked back a scream as Ellison swallowed the engorged head. He thrust inside the moist heat and came. "Jim... Jim ..." 

Jim released the now flaccid penis, tucking it away carefully before looking up at his young guide. "I love your mother," he said, getting tiredly to his feet, "but she's got to go. I want you back in my bed. My knees can't take much more of this." 

"I hear you, Jim. I hear you."  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
